staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Października 2006
TVP 1 06:15 Ostatnie takie trio 42'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Obłamski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ryszard Ronczewski, Mirosław Otrębus, Borys Marynowski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Witold Dederko, Jacek Recknitz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 22 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Uwierzę w gwiazdę (I'LL BELIVE A STAR); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Na ratunek 13 (Fetch the Vet /Mitch the hero); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Domisie - Dzień bez Amelii; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.46; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.46; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Ramona w Trynidadzie (Trinidad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - Marcin Rozynek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 6 - Awantura szósta, czyli rzecz o idolu i siedmiu kołnierzykach; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych (txt str.777) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 22 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu cz. 1 (Seven Wonders of ancient Egypt); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Niemcy (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Łowcy Przygód - Wielkie żarcie; program dla dzieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Doctor Who - Kosmici z Londynu, odc. 4 (Doctor Who - Aliens of London, ep.4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 (txt str.777) 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc.1 Od bieguna do bieguna (Planet Earth 1 From Pole To Pole); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 2; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Męska ręka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Koncert Laureatów; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Puchatkowy księżyc odc.32 (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Pooh moon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Rushmore (Rushmore) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Wes Anderson; wyk.:Jason Schwartzman, Olivia Williams, Seymour Cassel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Huragan (The Hurricane) 139'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Vicellous Shannon, Deborah Kara Unger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Niepochowany (A temetetlen halott (The Unburied Man)) 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja, Węgry (2004); reż.:Marta Meszaros; wyk.:Zsuzsa Czinkoczi, Sandor Csanyi, Lili Horvath, Ewa Telega, Teri Tordai, Jan Nowicki, Jan Nowicki, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Halina Łabonarska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 La Scala na Pradze - Johannes Brahms - "IV Symfonia e-moll op.98"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Był taki dzień - 22 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 75 Fatalna pomyłka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Smak Europy - Przedsiębiorczy man ...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 796 Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Jak się nie ubierać seria II - Czekając na miłość odc.4 (What Not To Wear -Commitiment-Serie IV); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd (5) Aktorska rodzina Schejbalów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Selekcja; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Uzbekistanu do Syrii (Around the worlds in 80 treasures.Uzbekistan to Syria); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak szałwii (185); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Bohaterowie Telemarku (Heroes of the Telemark); dramat wojenny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1965); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1340; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 798 Casting; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Duże dzieci - (48); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 268 Wspólna historia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Mój pierwszy raz - (38); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13 Wkręt; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 20:50 Uciec do Legii - odc.3 (Escape to legion); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:25 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Kolekcja; autor: Harold Pinter 72'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Jan Frycz, Andrzej Chyra, Adam Woronowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Bożyszcze tłumów (Everybody's All-American) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Taylor Hackford; wyk.:Jessica Lange, Dennis Quaid, Timothy Hutton, John Goodman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:20 Król szamanów - serial animowany 07:50 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:20 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:20 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 09:50 Skrzydła - serial komediowy reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 10:20 Matylda - komedia reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Mara Wilson, Danny De Vito, Rhea Perlman, Embeth Davidtz, Pam Ferris, Paul Reubens, Tracey Walter USA 1996 12:20 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. William P. Cartlidge, wyk. James Wilby, Sadie Frost, Jonathan Firth, Trevyn McDowell Wlk. Brytania 1998 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 16:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 17:45 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Azyl - thriller reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Marek Frąckowiak, Zofia Rysiówna, Ewa Lemańska, Maria Kaniewska Polska 1978 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Auto Focus - dramat biograficzny reż. Paul Schrader, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Willem Dafoe, Rita Wilson, Maria Bello USA 2002 00:45 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 01:15 Magazyn sportowy 03:15 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:45 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: Testament - serial komediowy odc. 37 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy reż. George T. Miller, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Kathleen Quinlan, Arnold Vosloo, Dawn McMillan USA 1997 13:15 Stój, bo mamuśka strzela - komedia sensacyjna reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Estelle Getty, JoBeth Williams, Roger Rees, Martin Ferrero, Gailard Sartain, John Wesley USA 1992 15:00 Niania: Testament - serial komediowy odc. 37 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:35 Co za tydzień 16:00 Zielone drzwi 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 37 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Jaworskich - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Rozwódka do wzięcia - serial komediowy odc. 7/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:25 Dwururka - talk show 01:25 Włoska robota - film sensacyjny reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Charlize Theron, Mark Wahlberg, Jason Statham USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 03:30 Telesklep 03:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:35 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 07:20 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Z tygodnia na tydzień, Info Polska 2006 08:00 Beskid zielony - Beskid chroniony, Dokument 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Spotkanie z folklorem, Kultura 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Integracja, Magazyn 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:43 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telewizja Regionów - Białowieża, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów - Białowieża, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów - Białowieża, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:34 II liga piłki nożnej - Zawisza Bydgoszcz - Lechia Gdańsk{PL}, transmisja 2006 15:30 Kurier 15:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Zawisza Bydgoszcz - Lechia Gdańsk{PL}, transmisja 2006 16:25 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Zakamarki przeszłości, Program edukacyjny 17:05 Kresowe czwartki, Dokument 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 18:30 Transmisja sportowa, Relacja 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 22:00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu, Magazyn Polska 2006 22:30 Sportowa niedziela, Magazyn 2006 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:30 7 dni świat 23:55 Planetarium, Magazyn 2006 00:20 Naznaczona - odc. 1{PL}, dramat Kuba,Francja 1991; reż.: Paul Vecchiali; wyk: Marianne Basler, Francoise Lebrun 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:00 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 26. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /4/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 388; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - 146; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 23/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 774* - Słabość Agaty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 775* - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Salon kresowy - Przez osiem wieków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - XVI Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego - Jonathan Plowright gra Paderewskiego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Bazyliki Archikatedralnej Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Poznaniu 14:15 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15* - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Zaproszenie - Piwo pana hrabiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Biografie - Wiesław Myśliwski - miejsca, których nie ma; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (32); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 26. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /4/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 389; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 3; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Benefis - Romualda Lipko (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Dubidu - odc. 3; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 22.10.2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 389; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - 146; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 3; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zaproszenie - Piwo pana hrabiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15* - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Ibizy i Formentery (180); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Salon kresowy - Przez osiem wieków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Biografie - Wiesław Myśliwski - miejsca, których nie ma; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Nad rzeką, której nie ma 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Don't look back (Don't look back) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:D.A. Pennebaker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (7) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Młodzi Amerykanie (Young Americans) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Alexander Grasshoff; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Soc według Szpota 10 - Epoka EDA czyli w krainie pieczonych gołąbków; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.7 Powołanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Klub rzeczy niepotrzebnych (Klub Odlozenych); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1989); reż.:Jiri Barta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Jan Jakub Kolski /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Szapito; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Spotkania - Jan Jakub Kolski /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Herkules wyrusza w świat 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Lidia Duda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:15 Spotkania - Jan Jakub Kolski /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Ubranie prawie nowe 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk.:Hanna Skarżanka, Kazimierz Borowiec, Ryszarda Hanin, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Nocny Stróż odc.4; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa alternatywna - Hurricane Festival 2005 - The Cure (The Cure); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Mikropolis 1; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Mikropolis 2; antologia komiksu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Zaraz jass - "Miłość"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Noc z Lou Reedem (A Night with Lou Reed); koncert kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocne - Betelowe panienki (Betelnut Beauty) 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, TAJWAN (2001); reż.:Cheng-sheng Lin; wyk.:Jun-ming Choua, Chung Lin, David Lin, I-Chen Ko, Guang-yue Kao; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku